The Stench
by The Flower Child
Summary: Sakura's tuna and liverwurst sandwich has come alive! But what do Clow Cards have to do with a stinky sandwich? *Warning-The Flower Child has eaten her chocolate today.*


THE STENCH  
  
A/N - I'm not exactly sure why I wrote this. This is a terrible combination of writer's block and boredom. It's probably really bad. You can flame me if you want. - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything in the story, except the card. That is all. Read now. Why are you still reading the disclaimer? Read the story! This is not imporatnt!  
  
*  
  
Syaoran marched out of his house, actually in high-spirits for once. As he walked to school he sang *NSYNC's 'Pop.' [LOL, I hate them!] He walked over to see his guy-friends, when he smelt something coming from the girls-huddle. He walked over to the girls [LOL, he walks a lot!] and shouted "SOMETHING SMELLS!" He pointed to Sakura. "AND IT'S COMING FROM YOU!"  
  
"B-B-But I took a shower before I left the house!" she stuttered.  
  
"Come to think of it, you really do stink Sakura!" her best friend Tomoyo said.  
  
"No one's on my side!" she wailed.  
  
"No, I am Sakura." Kero said, popping out of her backpack.  
  
"Good. Let's go, the bell's about to ring." They walked into school.  
  
"Sakura..." sensei said quietly. "Please go to the bathroom and wash yourself! You smell like crud!" he scolded. She hung her head as she put her backpack down and headed for the bathroom. She began to wash her hands when she saw her friend Chiharu.   
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully. She didn't answer. "What's wrong Sakura?"   
  
"I stink, that's what's wrong!" she shouted. Chiharu sniffed the air.  
  
"All I smell is bathroom crud." She sniffed Sakura. "You smell like you put on a perfune, it's just not a strong scent."  
  
"Really?" she asked overjoyed. Chiharu nodded. "YAY! I don't stink!" She ran back to her classroom but everyone fainted and was on the floor. Syaoran was the only one standing.   
  
"It's a Clow Card!" he said. He pulled his lasin board out of nowhere. "Release the light to depict the card!" A beam shot at Sakura's backpack. The backpack glowed as the tuna and liverwurst sandwich that was supposed to be Sakura's lunch rose out of the bag. The sandwich began to talk.  
  
"Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the stinky sandwich man!" It jumped out a window and ran down the block. People rainted after it passed them by.   
  
"We have to get it!" Syaoran said, crashing out a window. He landed flat on his face. She opened a window and climbed out.   
  
"Ya know, you could've just opened the darn window." she said, staring down at the unconcious Syaoran. He jumped up.   
  
"Let's go!" he said, running down the road to look for the sandwich.  
  
"He's a hopeless case." Sakura said to herself while releasing the Key of Star. She used the fly card and soared into the sky. She now had arial search for the sandwich. All she had to do was follow the trail of unconcious people and she would find the sandwich. After a few minutes of flying around, she finally closed in on her disgusting lunch. She cornered it in the back alleyway of sixth street.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" the sandwich said desperately.  
  
"Just make this easy for me. Return to your true form-" she was stopped short. Suddenly, Syaoran came flying over her head and ate the sandwich. "Oh no! Syaoran ate the Clow Card spirit! I'll just have to attack him. Go Thunder!" A giant lightning bolt came out of the sky and shocked Syaoran. His hair was on-end as he spun around saying,  
  
"I wanna sing the wheels on the bus one more time!" Then he fainted.  
  
"Hmm...that was easy!" Sakura said. "Return to thy form you were destined to be! Clow Card!" The magic was sucked out of Syaoran. He slowly got up. "Here, you should have this." Sakura handed him a card.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because you were brave enough to eat my sandwich!"  
  
"Wow! Thanks Sakura!" he said happily.  
  
~*~ Later In The Chemistry Lab ~*~  
  
BOOOOOOOOOM! Smoke blew out of the windows of the school, as someone shouted,   
  
"AAAH! Stink Bomb!"  
  
THE END  
  
That was strange. I don't know why I wrote that, but I'm glad I did!  
  
~*~ The Flower Child ~*~ 


End file.
